The True Shadow Games Return
by Dragon ghost writer
Summary: Jadlin Potter, Harry Potter's grandmother meets Solomon Moto, Yugi Moto's grandfather. The decide the two should meet with their friends but what happens when Yami returns to his dark self and Harry is holding a secret as well. Season 0 games return
1. Chapter 1

Jadlin Potter, widow of the late Charles Potter and the mother of the now dead James Potter, looked up from her knitting supplies and stared out the window into the pouring rain. She thought of her late son and husband, two very handsome men who ran into unexpected ends. She had shed many tears for those two and a hole had formed in her heart, it pained her every day and she wished that it would just mend.

"But it will never mend, a mother whom has lost her son and husband can never move on and forget." Despit her age, she was still a handsome women and she still kept her job as an archeologist. She loved to travel to Egypt and was always breath taken by its mystery and beauty, on her last trip to Egypt she met another elderly man whom had also lost his companion in life, and his name was Solomon Moto.

Solomon and Jadlin had become fast friends, because of their similar expirences, Solomon had lost his wife years ago in an accident during one of their digs. Solomon also mentioned that his son was always on business trips and could rarely visit him.

'It must be lonely, in that game shop of yours." Jadlin said to Solomon.

"It would be, if it wasn't for my grandson who lives with me, I am so proud of him, he solved the millennium puzzle you know." Solomon said with pride.

"I have a brilliant grandson also, he learns everything by himself and he is brave and strong, just like his father." Jadlin and Solomon were both impressed by the stories they passed and decided that there grandchildren should meet.

"Yugi will be happy to make a new friend." Solomon said.

"Harry will be happy also, I will send him a letter asking him to come." And the stage was set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I can't believe all the attention this is getting and it hasn't gotten to the good part yet anyway, thanks for everyone who added this to your favorites, alerts, or subscriptions. This takes place after Pegasus's Tournament and in Harry's fifth year just to be clear, also this doesn't go with the book and please tell me if some characters don't seem right this is my second fan story so it might be a bit out of character. **

"Ron wake up, you lazy idiot." Herminie scolded her friend whapping him with a book.

"Ow, Hermione you didn't have to hit me with a freakin book.' Ron complained rubbing his head.

Harry just kept his head in the textbook and decided to stay out of their lovers spat. They were sitting in the common room trying to get through homework, when Ron had dozed off and Hermione got really ticked.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, the password is frog chocolates." A student told them before walking away.

"Did you two hear that?" Harry asked his friends.

"We better go." Hermione sighed releasing her death grip on Ron's throat.

As they exited the common room and made their way to the headmaster's office. They couldn't help but wonder what the Headmaster wanted to see them about. Their fifth year at Hogwarts had just started, so they couldn't have gotten into anything yet. When they reached the stone gargoyle, it jumped out of the way when they told the password; they climbed the staircase and went into the Headmaster's office.

"It's very good to see you Miss. Granger, Mister Potter, and Mister Weasley and must I say on better terms." Dumbledore said with his normal twinkle in the eye.

The trio sat down and was surprised by what Dumbledore asked.

"Do you three want to go to Japan?"

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"A new program at Hogwarts is to send at least three students to a muggle country. It helps students to accept other's better by learning new aspects of culture, new languages, and hopefully give them enlightenment."

"But why choose us?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I believe you three have represented Hogwarts best in the past and Harry, you have a grandmother who lives in Japan, I have made her aware of your progress and she is very excited to take in you and your friends."

"She's not like the Dursleys, is she?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, Jadlin Potter is the exact opposite of your Aunt and uncle, she is a kind and wonderful women, whom has lived with the burden of her husband's and son's death. Now as for your classes and getting to Japan, you will receive summaries of your classes and occasionally homework, (Ron groaned), you have today to pack and turn in any homework you have now. Tomorrow you will be taken to Hogsmeads where you will board the train and meet your families at the station. They are aware of your trip and have allowed you to go, they will take you home, collect anything you need, go to the airport and say your good bye before boarding a plane. Your stay in Japan will last one school year, any questions."

"No." The three said together.

"Good now of you go."

Outside of the common room Harry felt a strange but familiar sensation.

"Bathroom!" He said quickly before running off.

He backed up against the wall of the boy's bathroom, his hands on his head, eyes close tightly, teeth clenching as he held back visions. This has been happening for some time; he would get a strange sensation and start to see visions. They were blurs and just random flashes, like one was just sand, another looked like ruins, and sometimes he saw a silhouette of a man but no definite details.

He waited and eventually the visions calmed down, when he came to he was still in the bathroom but his arms were wrapped around him and he was sweating and breathing heavily, like he just ran from Dudley and his gang.

"When is this going to end?" Harry groaned.

But what he didn't realize was these visions were just the beginning of one big nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now kids I want you to make sure that the new transfer students feel welcome, they are new to Japan so they might not know our customs."

"We know Grandpa, we will help them out." Yugi said cheerfully.

"Yeah don't worry grandps." Joey Wheeler said as carefree as possible.

They were driving to the airport to meet the new transfer students, everyone was excited especially Yugi.

"What do you think they will be like?" Yugi asked his Yami.

"I don't know aibou but I am sure we will get along with them." Yami told Yugi.

When they arrived at the airport they heard a women's voice yell Solomon, they turned to find a good looking women with long black hair and brown eyes waving at them. Behind her were three teenagers, one was a tall with red haired boy with freckles, another was a girl with long wavy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes, the last was a boy with very messed up black hair with big bright green eyes that seemed even bigger with his round glasses.

"It's good to see you Jadlin." Solomon said.

"It's nice to see you too Solomon." Jadin replied.

While the adults were busy the teens decided to introduce themselves.

'My name's Harry Potter and these are my friends Herminie Granger and Ron Weasley." The teen with the messy black hair told them.

"Hi I am Yugi Moto and these are my friends Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor." Yugi introduced.

"That's a cool pendant Yugi." Harry said pointing at the millennium puzzle.

"Thanks my grandfather got it on an exception to Egypt; it's called the millennium puzzle." Yugi told them.

"Doesn't look much like a puzzle to me." Ron said.

"Ron!" Herminie scolded.

"It was when I first got it; it took me eight years to complete." Yugi said.

"Wow that's pretty amazing." Harry said, he reached out and touched the puzzle but was startled when a big jolt ran through him and a vision flashed through his head. It was a man, the same one he has been seeing but the details were more vivid, he still couldn't see his eyes but he had large spiky red, black hair with golden bangs. He looked like Yugi but he was taller and had an air of confidence and mastery, he was dressed in rich Egyptian robes.

"Why have you betrayed me?" The man asked in a deep voice. Soon the vision disappeared and Harry was now aware of everyone staring at him.

"Are you okay Harry?" Herminie asked concerned.

"Yeah you sort of blacked out there." Ron chimed in.

Harry shook his head before replying.

"Yeah I am okay must have wandered off a bit."

"Well as long as you're okay." Tea said.

Yugi was silent, staring at his puzzle.

"Did you feel that Yami?" He asked the pharaoh.

I did aibou and it felt familiar." Yami said sinking into deep thought.

"Children, we better get going."They turned to see Jadlin and Solomon heading towards the car.

They decided to drive to Yugi's house, so the teens can hang out and get to know each other. During the drive, they talked about their customs and some of the popular attractions of their countries.

"Do you know of a card game called Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked the trio.

"No." They said.

"It's a popular game in Japan, they have huge tournaments and grand events. We should teach you sometime."

"Sounds fun." Harry said.

They arrived at Solomon's game shop/house the teens went upstairs to teach the new comers about duel monsters. Solomon gave the trio starter decks and the entire afternoon was spent teaching them, about the rules and building their decks. Herminie understood and took to the rules best but was not very good at attacking and defense. Ron took some time on the rules but when he got them he was a fairly good player as long as he didn't screw up. Harry was the best because he didn't take too much time on the rules and was able to use trap cards and monsters well.

"You were always better at stuff like this Harry." Ron said after Harry beat him in a practice duel.

"Don't feel bad Ron, after all I still can't beat you at chess." Harry replied being careful to avoid the word wizard.

"You all are pretty good for your first time." Yugi said.

"Yeah it took Joey days just to get it." Tea said looking at her blonde friend.

"Hey, I am still a good duelist!" Joey replied defensively.

"Sounds like you kids are having fun." Solomon said entering the room with Jadlin.

"Yeah Harry, Ron, and Herminie are learning the game fast." Yugi told his grandpa.

"That's good, but Jadlin and I have a question for all of you."

"What is it?" Harry asked looking at his grandmother.

"Your grandmother, Harry, has recently discovered some ancient artifacts that will be put on display at the Domino tomorrow." Solomon said with excitement.

"We were both wondering if you all would like to come and see the exhibit, since tomorrow is a weekend and you won't have any school." Jadlin finished.

"That's sounds exciting." Harry said.

"What do you think Yami?" Yug asked his spirit partner.

"It might be worth checking out." Yami told his host.

"I think so too." Yugi told him. Outloud, he said it sounded great. Herminie, Ron, Joey, Tristan, and Tea also decided to go.

"It's settled then." Jadlin said with joy.

Next Day

Jadlin, Harry, Ron, and Herminie were waiting for Solomon, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea, outside the Domino Museum, they soon showed up.

"It's good to see you all could make it." Jadlin told them before they entered.

"Wow, they are so many beautiful artifacts." Herminie said looking at a carving.

"The Egyptians were great engineers who held beauty in high regard." Jadlin explained. "But the center of this exhibit is the great sorcerer Nefrekeptah."

A jolt of familiarity ran through both Yami and Harry at the same time.

"Who was Nefrekeptah exactly?" Harry said looking at his grandmother.

**It's late so shadow games next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Finally an update sorry for the wait but I have a lot of writing stuff and I wasn't sure what to do about this fic. Anyway enjoy! **

Jadlin was still in the museum when the teens and Solomon left, she was in her office looking at her window. The office was nicely lit with many artifacts and documents around her that gave off a mysteriously look to the room.

"It must be what I thought otherwise Harry would not have acted like that." Jadlin thought. When Jadlin was showing the group around and telling them about Nefrekeptah. Harry had looked a bit distant, like he had something on his mind and when he saw hieroglyphics he wasn't just looking at them he was reading them, he understood them like it was in English.

Jadlin had told Solomon she would send Harry a letter but after thinking about it she instead sent it to Dumbledore. The reason was because Jadlin had a different motive for sending Harry here Jadlin knew something that Harry didn't and she wanted to see if her idea was right.

Jadlin was still in her thoughts when suddenly the lights went out, it was in the evening so Jadlin could still see but the room was now a dark atmosphere. Jadlin turned around when the door opened and a man dressed in an Egyptian turban, he was also wearing a hat that looked like cloth wrapped around his head which had a feather in it. Jadlin recognized it as a "taboosh" or fes he was also carrying some scales and a cross like key around his neck. The scales and key both looked like gold and radiated a strange energy. Jadlin being a wizard recognized the glow as magic and became aware that the visitor was different and should not be taken lightly.

"Who are you and why are you just barging in here?" Jadlin demanded looking at the figure carefully.

"I am from a family of grave keepers who have worked for three thousand years and I am a disciple of Anubis…"

Jadlin instantly became more alert she knew Anubis was the Egyptian God of death and receiving a visit from either him or his disciple was not a good sign.

"Since you have dared to disturb the resting place of the ancient royal sorcerer I have been sent to judge you."

Meanwhile back at Yugi's house

Harry was in his guest room sitting on the bed thinking about his trip to the museum. Hermione and Tea had decided to go shopping and had dragged Ron, Joey, and Tristan to help carry the bags this left Harry with no distractions. During the museum trip Harry had began feeling strange like when Jadlin talked about the ancient sorcerer and his achievements Harry barely listened to her because he knew everything he told them and in greater detail. Harry had also been able to translate every hieroglyphic in that building like it was English and his visions became longer and more pronounced. One vision was a dark ritual with people in robes with hoods to hide their faces was chanting in Egyptian but they might as well be chanting in English because Harry understood every word.

_Darkness rise and take the night_

_Fill the night with blood and hate_

_Darkness gathers and gives us strength_

_To fill the night with blood and hate_

_Darkness come and heeds our commands to create the millennium…_

The chant ended there and left Harry many questions but no answers. Harry began to fill the strange sensation grow and become stronger as his body got hotter and hotter till Harry got up and was stumbling looking around for some water or anything to help him breath. Harry ended up in front of the full body mirror and was looking at his reflection when the feeling ended and Harry began to breathe.

Harry looked at his reflection for a bit before he gave a good jump in surprise.

The reflection had smiled not like Harry's usually smile but bigger, smugger, and a little crazy and Harry just stood there and watched as his reflection changed. His reflection's hair grew longer till it was down to his waist, his glasses disappeared and his clothing which was just a white button shirt and blue jeans, changed into dark robes with an Egyptian cross on each sleeve. Finally the reflection ended with it holding a staff with gold Hieroglyphics on it.

"It's about time you awakened." The reflection told Harry in a strange vice that seemed to echo.

"W-What?" Harry stuttered out.

"Oh poor boy your precious grandmother must have not told you." The reflection spoke back with a mocking voice. "But never mind that for now, just sleep." The staff that the reflection was holding glowed brightly till the light filled the room and Harry slowly sank into darkness.

Neferkeptah stepped out of the mirror, since he was only an spirit and cold step into mirrors. He knelt down beside Harry, and gave a smug smile, thinking how he could use him to his advantage. Nefer touched Harry's forehead and another flash of light consumed the room, this time Nefer was in control of Harry's body. Nefer looked at himself in the full body mirror, he looked the same as a few minutes ago, and he was just solid and more powerful.

"Now all I have to do is find the pharaoh." Nefer thought just as someone knocked at the bedroom door.

"Harry are you okay, I saw some lights and thought something might have happened." The voice was childlike and concerned. Nefer thought it was amusing and decided to open the door to see who the owner was. Nefer was not worried with how Harry's friends would react to the new Harry, Nefer was above mere mortals and could easily deceive them using magic.

But as Nefer touched the doorhandle, he was hit with a powerful dark energy, an energy he had not felt for centuries, an energy that could only be one thing.

Nefer opened the door and the first thing he saw was two red eyes, with black red and gold hair that could only be one person.

"Good to see you again pharaoh." Nefer said looking back at Yami without flinching at the cold red eyes.

"I thought I felt your energy and I want to know what you are doing here?" Yami spoke in a very deep commanding voice, Nefer however was effected by that voice was no longer.

"Simple I wanted to have a true shadow game with you." Nefer smiled darkly at the pharaoh.

" Only if you tell me your plans." Yami again demanded. Nefer just wagged his finger at him.

"You know the rules Pharaoh game first questions later and don't worry about me the shadows would never dare take my soul."

Nefer slammed his staff on the ground and darkness spread taking them far away from Yugi's house and into another world. Darkness swirled around them and noises of monsters echoed eerily making the shadows a horrific nightmare of death and destruction. A small stone table was in the center of the arena and Nefer was smiling his dark smile beckoning the pharaoh to approach the table.

As Yami took his place cards appeared on his right, they were not duel monster cards, they were black with gold hieroglyphics on them, Nefer had the same cards on his right.

"I have to warn you pharaoh, I will not be one of the many fools you have vanquished in the past, I will not lose nor will I cheat for that is an instant death sentence. And unlike other opponents I will be messing with your mind as much as you mess with mine. Any questions before I explain the rules?"

"Yes why are you controlling Harry, does it have to be him?"

"Why yes pharaoh, I am like you I have a special bond with this child that allows me to control him but nobody else."

"What bond?" Yami asked.

"Beat me then I will tell you."


End file.
